


You left me

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Narcissa tries to reason with Bellatrix, but she still wants to join the Death Eaters.





	

**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/) : Evanescence - Going Under  
 **Written for:[](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/)**  
  
  
~~~  
  
 _Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
~~~  
  
“So you think you can just leave and now come back as if nothing ever happened?” Bellatrix says bitterly and folds her hands so Narcissa doesn’t see them shake.  
  
“Please, Bellatrix … I just want to talk to you. Don’t join the Death Eaters,” the blonde pleads and reaches out to touch her sister, but Bellatrix flinches and Narcissa lets her hand sink again.  
  
“You left me. You left me behind,” Bellatrix accuses. “To marry him.”  
  
“Bellatrix … this is not why I came,” Narcissa tries to reason with the other woman. “I’m here because I’m worried about you.”  
  
“You didn’t worry about me when Lucius called and you came arunning.”  
  
The blonde sighs and tries to fight the hurt. “I didn’t have a choice.”  
  
“Yeah, you tell yourself that,” Bellatrix laughs bitterly, but then her laugh fades. “You had ANY choice!” she hisses. Narcissa had had the choice to visit Bellatrix, to keep her from depression, to keep her from feeling as lonely as never before in her life … to save her from the daily torment by their mother.  
  
“And now I found someone who gave me back a reason to live, a meaning, you turn up at my door and think you have the right to talk to me? Save it. I don’t want your advice. Go back to your mansion.”  
  
With that Bellatrix closes the door and shuts Narcissa out.  
  
No, this time she will save herself.


End file.
